My life is a dark one full of broken glass
by ILOVEHULK
Summary: Florence lost everything because of a good person,some one who never forgave herself for what she did to Florence, a six year old girl who she didn't even know. this girl is Lucy X-Man, niece of Wolverine, and a weapon, and a target of many but Florence targeted her first, death is a cruel missterss but a bargain must be made.
1. Chapter 1

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 1

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE!

I said my first words at two.

I drew my fist picture at three.

I rode my fist bike at six.

We where going to get the Christmas tree in a week, then she took it away.

When I was seven I was on the streets.

When I was eight I was in the foster home.

When I was nine I discovered my power.

When I was ten I killed my first person.

When I was twelve I finished my training.

When I was thirteen I went hunting for her.

I never stopped.

Her name is Lucy, she is like me in more ways than I would enjoy.

She has an uncle who is referred to as Wolverine, they call him Logan.

She inherited the adamantium though her bones.

They call her impossible to kill.

I challenge that.

She has a brother.

I had a brother once.

She has friends.

I had friends once.

My name is Florence and my life has been torched by one person.

I am going to kill Lucy Pevensie.

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AS MUCH AS I DO! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT FULES ME!**

**KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	2. Chapter 2 Drawn bloods evil taste

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 2

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE!

She thinks I don't know.

I know.

I wanted to die as much as she wants to kill me.

I would feel the same if it was me.

I have no idea where she is or what she looks like, but I know she's watching me.

Years ago I would of wanted her to kill me.

Even though it was an accident and not being able to control my power is no excuse.

My gift helps and saves, but this gift comes with a price.

I am the knife, I cut.

I drew her blood fist

I will never be able to tell her how sorry I am.

If it is any consolation I hope she knows that she was my light my reminder of what I am not and what I can never be, because I have thing to live for people to help.

She was my light,

When there was no light.

**HEY GUYS HERES MY 2****ND**** CHAPTER THANKS PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**

**HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS AS MUCH AS I DO! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT FULES ME!**

**KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	3. Chapter 3 the knife at my throat

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 3

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE!

I hung myself because of what I did to her.

I hung my self because of her.

I was in the hospital.

I was up the next day.

After that I focused on killing her.

I couldn't focus on anything else.

I trained.

I slit my throat.

I trained for years.

I shot myself in the head.

I will avenge my family.

I will leave my sins in the dust.

I will never forgive her.

I will never forgive myself.

I will never forget her face.

I wish I could see her face.

She can go to Hell.

I know she's like me, I could help her.

It's too late for anyone, I am lost, my life is a broken window easy to break but not so easy to mend.

I go by the name Flame, for that is my power.

I go by the name Glass for that is my life.

**HEY GUYS HERES MY 3****ND**** CHAPTER THANKS PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	4. Chapter 4 The end of the beginning

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 4

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE!

Lucy was spread across the couch moaning

"I'm board" she moaned, her brother Edmund looked up for his book and gave her a laugh "your always board" he replied, she frowned at this which only made him laugh harder considering she was upside down.

"Oh, Lucy's quite Jade said with fake surprise that's new" which caused Lucy to chuck a pillow at her. "What are you doing" Cat asked glancing over her shoulders "nothing that's the problem!" Lucy shouted. "Ok how about I call Arron and we can all sleep over night at the beach ok?" Ed suggested, everyone nodded in agreement and soon enough Arron was at the door with his car and after telling Logan and Orro they left.

As usual they drive though the city singing songs and talking too loud for there own good, this was the sort of times Lucy appreciated her friends and family so much, she barely thought about the incident now, how could she her reddish hair hitting her face and glasses.

Everyone was laughing then the car stopped abruptly.

Lucy pushed herself back up from one of the front seats, Cats head was bleeding but she was awake, "what happened?" Jade shouted, "I don't know Arron replied the cars just stopped" then they saw what it was only because someone had pushed the cars into the buildings. Before them stood a red-head wearing a tattered and ripped white gown, arms raised in the with a look they all knew in her eyes, the look of a Lion ready to go in for the kill "run" Arron said but everyone was too stunned to move, suddenly Lucy was snapped back to reality as the girl started to advance towards them "RUN" she screamed and everyone else snapped out of it and started to undo there seat belts, then they all got out of the car and ran different directions.

**HEY GUYS HERES MY 4****ND**** CHAPTER THANKS PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	5. Chapter 5 how many ways out of the open

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 5

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE!

There was running only running and fear then blackness.

Lucy woke up tied to a chair dizzy and tired,

"Hello" she screamed.

"Hello"

No one answered, she shouted a little while longer until she figured it was no use so she just paced back and fourth in the room filled with one-way glass.

"Please let me out," Lucy begged to whoever was listening

"If you apologize first" the voice replied.

"What?" Lucy asked, but her questions went un-answered.

So she sat silently for hours on end, Lucy was stubborn, I'm not going to ask, I'm not going to ask she told herself "Oh, screw it" she muttered aloud "apologize for what?" a dark figure emerged from the shadows, it was the same red-head "You know" she whispered it had been fourteen years since they had seen each other face to face "Can't say I do" Lucy said shaking her head.

"I was six when you killed my family," she said. Lucy gasped it couldn't be her could it? "What are you going to do with me?" Lucy questioned. "I don't know she replied I will kill you I don't know when but I will" Lucy sat there quietly "Where are my friends" she said after a while "safe, I will not kill them"

"Well cant I come out to where you are?"

"No"

"But…"

"No"

And with that Florence took her leave, this would be interesting.

****

HEY GUYS HERES MY 5**ND**** CHAPTER THANKS PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	6. Chapter 6 silver woven in the dark

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 6

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE!

I had her after all this time I HAD LUCY PEVINSE!

I shocked myself that I even got this far.

How did this happen?

All I knew is I had her, and I'm not going to just kill her I am going to make her scream, I am going to make her pay for the lives she ruined. She may not be able to die yet but I know for a fact that if I cut her it healing will hurt ten times worse than a normal person those where the thoughts that skimmed though my mind as I went though my blades. I could do this.

I cut her.

She screamed.

I cut her again and again.

She screamed again and again.

I slammed her to the floor.

She let me.

I knew she wasn't trying to fight back.

Her eyes closed.

I felt something.

She made me feel it.

I felt emptiness.

She deserved this.

Maybe I wasn't anyone without her.

She was the only person I had.

I cut her loose.

She wouldn't leave me.

I needed her.

I didn't know why.

But I did.

You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between what I thought  
And what I said  


**HEY GUYS HERES MY 6****th**** CHAPTER THANKS PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	7. Chapter 7 The dark days of beauty

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 7

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE! Or Florence and the machine for the 2 songs I use in this chapter.

I woke up to a pool of blood on the floor.

What happened?

Oh yeah.

I struggled with the chair, which came loose.

Confused I went to the door, it opened.

I walked out my, hair was a mess, I still had my glasses on, I noted my blood stained black under shirt but only when I looked did I really see what happened, and so did she when I walked into the kitchen.

She looked me over clearly shocked by what she caused, across my chest starting at the bottom of my neck where three long scars that stretched to my shoulders.

It shocked me to at first.

The scars would stay forever,

Mentally and physically.

I did not despise her for it though.

I deserved every bit of it.

You are the night time fear  
You are the morning when it's clear  
When it's over you'll start  
You're my head  
You're my heart  


You wondering why I let you out.

More like why I'm not dead yet.

Because need you.

No.

Yes, I have spent so long hunting you there is nothing left.

Ok, tell you what I will stay with you, but only until you learn that there is more to life than…

You know I tried to kill myself because of you!

I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF THREE TIMES BECAUSE OF YOU, AND EVERY TIME I WOULD WAKE UP AND EVERY TIME THE ONLY THING THAT WOULD STOP ME FROM TRYING TO KILL MYSELF AGAIN RIGHT AWAY WAS I WOULD THINK OF YOU, I KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE CONTROLL OF YOUR POWER…

I DO.

NO YOU DON'T, AND EVERY TIME I WOULD THINK I WILL FIND HER AND HELP HER CONTROLL IT BECAUSE I WOULD NOT LET YOU BECOME ME!

I CONTROLL LIFE, I COULD OF KILLED YOU OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER WITHOUT EVEN LIFTING A FINGER, I'M PRETTY DAMN SURE YOU CANT HELP ME.

You could have killed me but didn't, I said my voice dropping that shows restraint, you're just lost, I can help you find a way.

I am no good person.

No one is, the world proclaims they are beautiful while they hide behind there army tanks, but if we do not hide we have nothing to fear and nothing to deny so unlike the rest of the world we may not be beautiful but we do not lie.

I don't think I can believe that.

It doesn't matter, the fates have bound us together for a reason, I said touching her chest and then mine wither they cut the string of our lives or not I will be happy knowing that I died trying to change the world and not watch it all go to Hell, only when I accomplish that will I be at peace.

I don't think I can be at peace.

You will some day, trust in the spirits.

Why do you talk like that, like you believe in every religion and faith?

Because we all need something to believe in when our lives are made up of dark days sometimes our faiths are the only that remind us whom we really are.

And oh, poor Atlas  
The world's a beast of a burden  
You've been holding on a long time  
And all this longing  
And the ships are left to rust  
That's what the water gave us

**HEY GUYS HERES MY 7****th**** CHAPTER THANKS PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	8. Chapter 8 a fairy tale of flowers

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 8

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE! Or Florence and the machine for the 2 songs I use in this chapter.

Between two lungs it was released  
The breath that carried me  
The sigh that blew me forward  


Lucy dragged me into the yard "Why are we out here?" I moaned, we had been living together for a week now and last night was the first time I actually agreed to training, in answer she gave me a smile that was unfortunately infectious. We walked a little longer then we stopped and she let go of my arm.

"You say your power is life and death"

"Yes"

"Use it"

"What?"

"Use it for good"

"How…

She crouched down "simple, create a flower, I looked at her with curiosity "instead of taking life I think sustaining life or creating it is a step in the right direction" I practically scoffed at how simple she all made it seem, I was trained in killing not using my power, she got her life in check after she had her accident, I didn't. "And how do I do that?" I asked mildly irritated she stood up Lucy had told me she was also a scientist and a doctor (I was still surprised enough that she was trusting me enough to tell me about her friends and family, yes there was not a doubt in my mind I would never try to kill Lucy, which almost made me laugh at how much things can change in a week but still I did try to kill her) so I figured she was going to go on some scientific rant "All thing are made up of cells right?"

"Right" I replied smiling a little, which bothered me, I NEVER SMILE!

But somehow I still couldn't help it.

"So now imagine all of those cells making up a flower"

"Ok" I nodded.

"Now project that image on to the ground and watch it grow"

I focused hard and watched the flower grow in my head.

I opened my eyes.

I was shocked to see a beautiful white and pink flower I pulled in a breath, I didn't know what to do.

Here I am, a rabbit hearted girl  
Frozen in the headlights  
It seems I've made the final sacrifice

I ran.

I ran to the couch and planted myself there, I was crying, why was I crying?

I knew the answer.

"Hey"

"Hey" I sniffled back.

"What's wrong?" she whispered soothingly.

"Why, why was this given to me"?

"For what reason, as far as I can see this is either a blessing or a curse, and if it's a blessing I don't think I'm good enough for it"

"Don't ever say that she said snuggling closer to me if it's a blessing you will make it work and if it's a curse I know you are stronger than it"

"It is beyond me how you can have so much faith in someone you don't"

"I know you more than you think, when it happened I got a connection with you I couldn't take away, something that kept me close to you even though you where not there, I never saw you but you where always there"

She whipped the rest of my tears.

"Did I push you to hard?"

I shook my head "maybe I'm just not ready"

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

"Can you sing to me?"

Between two lungs it was released  
The breath that passed from you to me  
It flew between us as we slept  
That slipped from your mouth into mine  
It crept between two lungs  
It was released  
The breath that passed from you to me  
It flew between us as we slept  
That slipped from your mouth into mine  
It crept  


Florence fell asleep to the sweet sounds of a young girl much like her, and not at all singing beautiful lullaby's of the most beautiful fairy tales she ever heard.

**HEY GUYS HERES MY 8****th**** CHAPTER THANKS PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	9. Chapter 9 rusted dreams woven of death

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 9

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE! Or Florence and the machine for the 3 songs I use in this chapter.

Gone are the days of begging  
The days of theft  
No more gasping for a breath  
The air has filled me head to toe  
And I can see the ground far below  
I have this breath and I hold it tight  
And I keep it in my chest with all my might  
I pray to god this breath will last  
As it pushes past my lips  


Lucy looked down at the young girl asleep in her arms, who thought she was not worthy of Lucy, when without knowing Lucy felt unworthy of Florence. Some people are lucky, when a tragic accident happens to them they forget everything, with Lucy it was quite the opposite she remembered everything, it was the first night she lost control and she hated that she loved every bit of it, Lucy had been debating the night it happened wither or not to run away with Arron and Ed, her mother had hated her ever since she found out that Lucy could control fire, actually she had hated her before that but that is a story for a different time, her mother had hit her for the first time that night and she found herself aimlessly wandering though the city, her eyes where practically steaming she was so frustrated.

"I hate you"

"No"

"You're a freak"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD"

"You are not my daughter"

That was the last straw; out of nowhere Lucy had burst into flames.

And passed out on the spot.

Not knowing she had burned down two houses in the process.

After a while Edmund and Arron went to look for her.

A small redheaded girl was the last thing she saw before she blacked out again and the boys found her.

Your songs remind me of swimming Which I forgot when I started to sink Dragged further away from the shore And deeper into the drink  
Sat on the bottom of the ocean, A stern and stubborn rock Cause your songs remind me of swimming, But somehow I forgot  


After that she told the boys that she wasn't ready to go, they understood of course, they always under stood.

They moved 4 years later.

Never forgetting what she did to the girl.

Run fast for your mother, run fast for your father  
Run for your children, for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive 

She brushed a strand of red hair from the sleeping girls face. Had she been though the same torcher and discrimination as herself? Lucy slowly got up and leaned down to kiss the for head of the sleeping bodies form.

And my running feet could fly  
Each breath screaming: "We are all too young to die!"

"You are better than they say you are"

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses?  
'Cause here they come  


**HEY GUYS HERES MY 9****th**** CHAPTER THANKS I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT NOW YOU GET TO LEARN A LITTLE MORE ABOUT LUCY! PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	10. Chapter 10 The beginning of the end

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 10

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE! Or Florence and the machine for the 2 songs I use in this chapter.

Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with her drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink  


Florence work up to the sun streaming though the houses blinds, for a while she wondered why she was sleeping on the couch but then her memories of last night came back to her mind and she was filled with two overwhelming feelings, grief for letting Lucy see her at her weakest, and happiness for the events that followed.

She found Lucy drawing in the room that Florence gave her. Florence gasped at the walls which where covered in drawings, amazingly accurate drawings of her family places she had been, by now Florence had sent Lucy's friends home and Lucy used her telepathy to tell the boys she would be ok and not to worry about her, even though it would do no good Edmund was her brother so of course he was going to worry about her and Arron was like the brother she never had so he was going to worry to. But for now Lucy was needed here she knew that, the drawings kept her impacted with the outside world. Lucy looked up from her drawings and smiled brightly "do you like them?" she asked but her smile faded when she saw the other girls face "what's wrong?"

"I think I'm ready for another lesson"

"Are you sure?"

Florence nodded.

"Yes"

A month later Florence was doing amazing and creating entire gardens, and Lucy thought it was quite time she brought Florence back to the X-men.

After getting her to agree, introducing her to the school and reuniting with her family and friends she was both happy and exhausted. The team had been tracking a major threat while she was gone and they where going to check out the base in 2 days. She plopped down on the couch next to Arron.

Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa  
And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back  
So shake him off, oh whoa

I have 2 days to relax.

Oh whoa, oh whoa...  


Great.

**HEY GUYS HERES MY 10****th**** CHAPTER THANKS PLEASE REVIEW NOW FLORENCE IS WORKING WITH THE X MEN YAY! AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	11. C11 What lies ahead in the looking glass

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 11

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE! Or Florence and the machine for the song I use in this chapter.

The looking glass, so shiny and new  
How quickly the glamour fades  
I start spinning, slipping out of time  
Was that the wrong pill to take? (Raise it up)

"You ready?" Lucy said with a smile noting Florence's nervous look. She nodded "I'm fine" Lucy nodded at this as both of them stood before the house they where about to infiltrate, they house itself was rumored to be alive which they didn't believe but where just checking it out for the sake of curiosity, at least that's what they told themselves.

Ed and Arron walked up to them, Arrons arm around Ed's shoulder "OH COME ON!"

Arron shouted which caused Florence and Lucy to both jump, Edmund smiled "Guys it's just a house, you guys look like your Jade when we watched Paranormal activity while we where on sugar rushes on Halloween, she screamed so loud I'm pretty sure she exploded my ears" a girl with pale skin, back hair with blue and green streaks and a black outfit on turned towards them from across the field "What was that?" she shouted "I was talking about how much you love puppies and unicorns" he replied "I hope a unicorn eats you!" she shouted and started to run after him.

You made a deal, and now it seems you have to offer up  
but will it ever be enough? (Raise it up, raise it up)  
It's not enough (Raise it up, raise it up)  


After they gathered everyone up they walked inside, Ed and Jade where still punching each other when no one was looking but it didn't really matter. Everyone had their powers ready and stocked up on weapons before they came so they where ready. "I don't like this" Arron said adjusting his quiver and bow as he analyzed the room "If anything's here I can't see it" Cat said, her silver eyes glimmering. "Is anyone else a little creeped out now?" Florence asked, Lucy, Arron, Ed, and Cat all put up their hands while Jade gave a flat "No"

"Why don't we split up Lucy suggested that way we cover more ground and can get out of here faster" everyone nodded and went there different ways. Florence was just about done her round when…

"Flower…?"

A whisper came from the wind.

"My Flower come here"

But only one person called her tha…

"Mom?" she called out desperately.

"Come" the wind whispered, so she followed it to a room and slowly opened the door. In the room sat a ball almost like a crystal one, she felt so compelled to touch it that she felt as though she would never be happy again if she didn't. Her finger slowly inched towards it, and slowly ever so slowly her pale skin touched the green ball and their was a surge of energy though her unlike any other, she felt as though she could do anything, little did she know that energy would influence her to do things she never thought she would do, or something she always thought she would do but didn't.

This is a gift, it comes with a price  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife?  
Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
And turns me to gold in the sunlight

**WOAH DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!? ANYBODY GOT A GUESS AS TO WHAT SHE WILL DO? THANKS PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	12. Chapter 12 We all lose

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 11

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE! Or Florence and the machine for the song I use in this chapter.

"Well that sucked" Lucy announced "Oh come on Kat said with a sigh it wasn't that bad" Jade rolled her eyes at that before opening the door to the mansion. It was late so almost everyone was asleep by now. Everyone sat down on the couch, Lucy raised a eyebrow looking at Florence who seemed deep in thought "So … what did you think of your first mission?" she looked up eyes glazed over in a stunningly un-natural blue "Um… it was good, I think I'm gunna go to bed" Cat gave a disappointed look "Are you sure we always sleep in the wreck room after a mission it's kind of our tradition" she shook her head sorry guys I'm kind of tired" everyone looked at each other confused, Ed looked towards Lucy who shrugged and shook her head. A little while latter Lucy went too check up on Florence,

"Hey you ok?"

"Fine, why?"

"No reason you just left a little fast"

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind"

"Like what?"

"Why do you care?"

"No reason I'm just worried about you!"

"WELL YOU DON'T NEED TO! JUST **LEAVE ME ****ALONE****"**

Lucy was both worried, extremely hurt, and angry. Despite what the two had been through Lucy ironically to match her power of flames and her fiery personality she had a boiling attitude, which meant if someone got her angry they might not want to be near her for a while.

Time it took us  
To where the water was  
That's what the water gave me  
And time goes quicker  
Between the two of us  
Oh, my love, don't forsake me  
Take what the water gave me  


So she left the room slamming the door on her way out. Lucy left with no intention of going back, if she knew that was the reaction she would get she wouldn't of gone there in the first place! She sat down at her spot in the wreck room and her brother Edmund gave her a concerned look "What?" she snapped "Umm…your eyes are on fire" Lucy looked a little surprised at first but she was used to parts of her body setting on fire "Oh, sorry" she mumbled as her eyes faded back to there normal blue "I'm just spit balln' here but I get the feeling talking to her didn't turn out well" Lucy sighed "Nope" Arron patted her on the back "She will come around eventually, she's probably just mad that she didn't get to see anything blow up fist time around" Lucy smirked "I guess I wouldn't know would I?" everyone laughed and the rest of the night went pretty smooth, she would talk to Florence.

Lay me down  
Let the only sound  
Be the overflow  
Pockets full of stones  


She would talk to Florence about it in the morning

Lay me down  
Let the only sound  
Be the overflow  


Florence gasped tossing and turning in her bed, the room was dark, fitting, for all she knew soon her soul would be the same color, as it took her over swallowed her, consumed every part of her until she was holding on with every will of her being, she tried to recall everything and anything from her past that could keep her holding on, Lucy… she said something about fates and a string and scissors to snip a thread…

If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

Lucy would talk to her in the morning, by then it had consumed her, the fates had their scissors ready.

So lay me down  
Let the only sound  
Be the overflow  
Pockets full of stones  
Lay me down  
Let the only sound  
Be the overflow  


Snip.

**OHMYGOSH I AM FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! WE ARE VERY CLOSE TO THE END! THANKS PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	13. Chapter 13 No more lies

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 13

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE! Or Florence and the machine for the song I use in this chapter.

Lucy woke up to a sound that seemed less than friendly, she looked up only to see a big fiery hole in one of the wall's "Shit" she muttered reaching for the nearest gun and shaking Arron and Ed and eventually everyone else, each person reached for there weapon of choice and stood up ready to face whatever villain had broken in.

First it was five then ten then fifteen minuets and at the twenty-minuet mark everyone was looking at each other confused, what was this thing?

Lucy gave everyone a nod which had meant that she was going in, she stepped though the hole and into the living room, which was now rimmed with a dark black color, unlike the others sadly no matter how much she didn't want to she took the stairs straight up to Florence's room.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I was looking for a breath of life  
A little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head sang,  
No oh oh  


She didn't want to see it, she would never want to see it, but slowly she opened the door knowing full well that who would be behind that door was not going to be the person she once knew.

To get a dream of life again  
A little vision of the start at the end  
But all the choirs in my head sang,  
No oh oh  


She could handle it she had seen things like this before; fear was not going to be in her heart.

But I needed one more touch  
Another taste of heavenly rush  
And I believe, I believe it  
So oh oh oh  


She turned the knob and there before her was the most terrifying sight she had ever seen, it was not gory or disgusting it was the simple details the paper that flew in the air, the room that had gone extremely dark, and the figure in the corner, with tangled hair, a bright white dress that was ripped all at the bottom, there was no sign of her face except for two stunningly un-natural blue eyes.

Who's side am I on?  
Who's side am I?  
Who's side am I on?  
Who's side am I?  


Lucy shut the door at once.

And the fever began to spread  
From my heart down to my legs  
But the room is so quiet,  
Oh oh oh  


She was lying.

And although I wasn't losing my mind  
It was a chorus so sublime  
But the room was too quiet,  
Oh oh oh  


She couldn't handle this.

I was looking for a breath of life  
A little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head sang,  
No oh oh

She had never seen things like this.

It's a long way and it's come to claim her  
And I always say,  
We should be together  
I can see the look,  
Because this song has began it  
And if you are gone,  
I will not be long (Be long, be long, be long)

She was afraid.

And I started to hear it again  
But this time it wasn't the end  
And the room is so quiet,  
Oh oh oh  


She ordered everyone outside.

And my heart is a hollow plane  
For the devil to dance again  
And the room is too quiet  


She would not sacrifice other lives for her creation.

She would either get her friend back or loose her forever.

I was looking for the breath of a life  


She hoped it would be the first one.

A little touch of a heavenly life  
But all the choirs in my head sang  
No, oh oh

**You can't choose what stays and what fades away  
**  


**WOW WE HAVE GOTTEN SO FAR THAKYOU SO MUCH TO CAPTAIN U AND BOOKLOVER FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS I LOVE YOU BOTH! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THE END OF THIS BOOK (YOU MIGHT) BUT THIS WAS HOW IT WAS ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO END, PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	14. 14 I have never died until now

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 14

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE! Or Florence and the machine for the song I use in this chapter.

WARNING: if you don't like gay don't read this chapter

Lucy sat quietly next to her brother Edmund,

"You know I'm going in there right?"

"I know"

"Are you going to try and stop me?"

"No"

"But you don't want me to go?"

"I wish you wouldn't"

Be careful of the curse that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  
Hunters, hunters, hunters  


"You fell for her didn't you?" her brother said look at her with caring eyes.

"Yeah I guess I did" Lucy now had tears in her eye's, looking back before Lucy her brother and Arron had moved into the mansion there lives had been horrible, she had always been considered the Bisexual mutant freak, and it hurt but she found people to help here, she had stopped cutting herself here, it all ended here, she was terrified as to how this would end, because she knew the outcome and this would tear her apart.

I was sinking, but now I'm sunk And I was drinking, and now I'm drunk Your songs remind me of swimming But somehow I forgot  


"I guess its true what they say, your curse is your blessing"

"No one said this life is easy"

"It isn't"

I tried to remember the chorus I can't remember the verse Cause that song that sent me swimming is now the life jacket that burst  


"But it gets easier"

"They all say that"

"But I mean it, look someone thinks you can handle this and they put you through it for a reason so no matter your choice it will make you stronger"

"Why can't it all be easy?"

Regrets collect like old friends  
Here to relive your darkest moments

"Because they are not meant to be"

I can see no way, I can see no way  
And all of the ghouls come out to play

Lucy looked up from her older brothers shoulder she could tell he was trying to be brave, which she was failing at if the evidence was her tear stained face, no one would blame her though.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I was looking for a breath of life  
A little touch of heavenly light  
But all the choirs in my head sang,  
No oh oh  


Cat walked up to her eyes rimmed with tears, Cat remembered the first time she had meet Lucy, they had come all the way from Shang-hi and her and Jade passed out on the door step, Lucy had patched them up in the infirmary and this place would be her only home these people would be her only friends, she pulled Lucy into a close hug "Come home" she whispered, when the broke Cat reached in her belt and held out her best knife the golden and jade crawling on the hilt dragon loosing its usual glimmer because of the dark clouds in the sky, Lucy could of broke down right there "For good luck" Cat said with a small smile, Lucy put it on her belt and gave Cat one last hug.

'Cause she's a cruel mistress  
And a bargain must be made  
But oh, my love, don't forget me  
I let the water take me  


Arron gave her a small smile and handed her his best set of arrows and a bow, he smiled rubbing the back of his neck "I guess saying kick ass wouldn't be appropriate" she smiled and shook her head, that was so like Arron she gave him a punch in the arm "Be safe" he said and Lucy pulled him in for a hug, and she strapped the arrows to her chest along with the bow.

And every demon wants his pound of flesh  
But I like to keep some things to myself  
I like to keep my issues drawn  
It's always darkest before the dawn

Her brother gave her his best gun and told her he believed in her, she gave her brother a final hug and a small smile before walking off "Jade she called, Jade looked up if I'm not back in a hour get everyone else as far away from here as possible" Jade gave her a grim nod. Jade was the only one she could trust with this task she was so strong and un-emotionally attached that she would make sure everyone got out, and with that she left for the house.

I must become a lion hearted girl  
Ready for a fight  
Before I make the final sacrifice

**WOW WE HAVE GOTTEN SO FAR THAKYOU SO MUCH TO CAPTAIN U AND BOOKLOVER FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS I LOVE YOU BOTH! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR THE END OF THIS BOOK (YOU MIGHT) BUT THIS WAS HOW IT WAS ALWAYS SUPPOSED TO END, PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	15. Chapter 15 The end of pavement

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 15

Warnings: Maybe swearing, violence, and self-harm

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE! Or Florence and the machine for the song I use in this chapter.

Slowly the door to the mansion was closed and it was only Lucy and the dark. She adjusted her bow and continued though the now dark house a million thoughts racing though her mind. "Well good morning" A voice said, Lucy could barley hear the last trace of her friends voice, she turned towards the sound only to see a set of piercing blue eyes coming towards her "Florence she said her voice shaky stop before you do something you regret"

You are the hole in my head  
You are the space in my bed  
You are the silence in between what I thought  
And what I said  


The glass doors imploded shattering little shards of glass everywhere "My only regret is that I listened to you" She shouted her voice menacing "But I don't have to do that anymore do I?" she was getting closer and closer "I doesn't have to be like this, I don't want it to be like this" Florence shook her head emerging from the darkness "Silly girl, she said a smile on her face it was always meant to be like this, if the tides had not changed, if our actions had not lead to this maybe I would have believed you, but it didn't so I don't" that broke Lucy.

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away

"You know what I'm here to do" was all Lucy said and for a second she thought she almost saw Florence's eyes but as if the other side fought back she turned around lifted her arm and Lucy was slammed against the wall. Florence grabbed Lucy's neck and lifted her "I know you won't succeed" She hissed. Lucy was now gasping for air and latched her hand onto Florence's arm soon Florence felt a shock of pain from the sparks Lucy sent her and let go. Which gave the other girl enough time to flip Florence onto her back and reach for her gun, which was flung across the room and suddenly Lucy was on the floor, Florence was on top of her

And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say

"Kill me!" Lucy shouted "What" she asked "If you want to do it so bad then kill me!" soon Lucy felt tingly all over her body and Florence has a not so nice smirk on her face, then out of nowhere Lucy felt like she was going to explode and Florence's eyes looked like they where boring holes into her so she kicked the other girl as hard as possible which earned her a scream and gave her enough time to run.

Through the crowd, I was crying out  
And in your place there were a thousand other faces  
I was disappearing in plain sight  
Heaven help me, I need to make it right  


Her bow fell down her arrows where scattered her gun was on the floor and the dagger was the only thing she had Lucy was a mess. She hid in one of the rooms she had to think.

You want a revelation,  
You wanna get it right  
But, it's a conversation,  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution  
You want a revelation  


She had to have a weakness; she thought for a second…the eyes it had to be the eyes! So she ran back out dagger in hand, but she didn't want to do this she would never want to do this.

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day,  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away  


Soon both of them where tumbling on the ground and nether would give. Lucy had to wait, to wait for when the moment was right.

And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say

And when there was an opening she slashed the dagger right though Florence's right eye, instantly the dagger shattered but it didn't matter Lucy flipped her over so she was on top and looked around for anything to use and grabbed the nearest arrow.

Would you leave me,  
If I told you what I've done?  
And would you need me,  
If I told you what I've become?  
'cause it's so easy,  
To say it to a crowd  
But it's so hard, my love,  
To say it to you out loud  


Then she looked down at Florence as her eyes faded back to normal.

No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day,  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away

And she saw it.

And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say  


She saw the real Florence.

You want a revelation,  
You wanna get it right  
But, it's a conversation,  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution  
You want a revelation  


"Do it" Florence whisper so only Lucy could hear it, so Lucy took the arrow with both hands, tears in her eyes, and plunged it into the other girls heart, at first she screamed in pain, but then she smiled

You want a revelation,  
You wanna get it right  
But, it's a conversation,  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation, some kind of resolution

"Do not let me be the end of you," she whispered and closed her eyes, and with that Lucy let the tears fall.

Tell me what you want me to say.

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT THE END! THAKYOU SO MUCH TO CAPTAIN U AND BOOKLOVER FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS I LOVE YOU BOTH! Also please read my sequel with the Avengers Flame forever burning! And can anyone guess what made Florence's eyes go that un-natural blue? PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


	16. Chapter 16 Our road to faith

My life is a dark one full of broken glass

Chapter 16

Warnings: Just a lot of love and death

P.S.

I don't hate Florence and the machine, I LOVE them; she just seemed like the perfect fit for my villain/victim!

DON'T OWN ANYONE! Or the song I use in this chapter.

After the events of that night Lucy fell into a depressed state, it wasn't like she was not eating or talking she just didn't sleep and wasn't the same funny energetic Lucy everyone knew and loved and it had started to effect the kids who went to the school at the mansion to. You see everyone there is like a family and if someone is sad it affects everyone. So today Cat decided to fix the broken piece of the puzzle.

"Where are we going?" Lucy moaned as she was dragged into the car.

"Somewhere special" Cat replied with a smile.

And when they arrived Lucy had to gasp, they where at the old lodge that they hadn't been to since they where 16. "What are we doing here?" Lucy asked looking at the lit fire in the back yard where her brother, Arron and Jade sat "Fixing a friend" Cat replied running towards the back yard.

Edmund gave her a small smile "Hey"

"Hey" Lucy said giving him a small smile back.

"Well, we wanted to help you cheer up so we brought you here and wanted to sing you some ting special" he said holding his guitar.

Soon the guitar was playing and Jade started to sing.

I'm sitting in the railway station.  
Got a ticket to my destination.  
On a tour of one-night stands my suitcase and guitar in hand.

Jade and Ed started to sing together.

And every stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band.

Soon Arron and Cat where singing to.

This wave, wave is stringing us along

Everyone was smiling and Lucy started to miss it.

Just know you're not alone

'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

Every day's an endless stream  
Of cigarettes and magazines.  
And each town looks the same to me, the movies and the factories

Leave to her friends to fix her. Lucy shook her head not believing she was doing this but as the course stared she sang too.

The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone , Just know you're not alone

Soon everybody telling her it wasn't her fault actually started to mean something.

Cause I'm going to make this place your home

And everyone telling her she wasn't a bad person was actually starting to make sense.

La, la, la, la, la, la

Where my thought's escape me

La, la, la, la, la, la

Where my music's playing

La, la, la, la, la, la

Where my love life's waiting  
Silently for me

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Lucy smiled pulling Arron into a hug.

LALALA!

La, la, la, la, la, la

Where my music's playing

La, la, la, la, la, la

It had been so long since things had just been easy, and there wasn't a weight on your shoulders an it was like they forgot, forgot it all.

La, la, la, la, la

I'm gonna make, I'm gonna make, make this place our home

Because all that mattered right now was them.

La, la, la, la, la, la

La, la, la, la

They had faith that things would get better.

Know you're not alone

As long as they where together that was the only thing they needed.

La, la, la, la, la, la…la

Keep your faith.

**WOW YOU DON'T KNOW HOW SAD I AM THAT THIS STORY HAS COME TO A END! THAKYOU SO MUCH TO CAPTAIN U AND BOOKLOVER FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS YOU BOTH KEPT ME WRITE THIS! Also please read my sequel with the Avengers Flame forever burning! PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP ON KEEPEN ON!**


End file.
